


Should’ve known better

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate Bush - Be Kind To My Mistakes ("It's all right, darling") made me do it. I'm so sorry. I just had to.





	Should’ve known better

It’s eerily quiet on the hotel’s 17th floor, noises from the crowded street barely audible, wind rushing through the open window, pushing him, tugging at him while he stands on the ledge.

02:10.

 

*****

“You mustn’t be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling”, Eames tells him.

“Until next time, darling”, Eames tells him.

“It was a complete clusterfuck of a job until you’ve come along, darling. I’m actually pretty glad to see you here”, Eames tells him.

“We should go grab a drink, darling, celebrate it”, Eames tells him.

“God I want you so much right now, darling”, Eames tells him.

“It’s all right, darling,” Eames tells him.

“I really think we should talk, darling”, Eames tells him.

“I don’t know what you’re looking for in me, darling, but clearly you’re mistaken”, Eames tells him.

“I hope there are no hard feelings, darling”, Eames tells him.

“You know, I’ve missed working together, darling”, Eames tells him.

“I’m leaving dreamshare for good, darling”, Eames tells him.

“Well… She’s the love of my life. I’m settling down, thinking about proposing, actually, can you imagine it, darling?” - Eames tells him.

 

He should’ve known better. He should’ve stayed the fuck away from Eames. Never should’ve told Cobb that _Eames is in Mombasa_. Never should’ve said _Go to sleep, Mr. Eames_. Never should’ve joined that _clusterfuck of a job_ in Venice. Never should’ve gone and got wasted with Eames to _celebrate_ the success of it. Never should’ve _kissed him_. Never should’ve _woken up next to him_ , seeing _something-that-wasn’t-actually-there_ in his eyes. He should’ve known better.

 

*****

It’s eerily quiet on the hotel’s 17th floor, noises from the crowded street barely audible, wind rushing through the opened window, pushing him on the ledge.

02:11.

He takes that final step forward.


End file.
